Under Pressure A Clique Fanfiction
by jadore-dior-x
Summary: Now that the five girls have been accepted back into OCD after ahlot of suing from Alicia’s dad, TPC will be facing problems deeper than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

**Under Pressure  
a Clique fan fiction**

**Massie Block: **Still fabulous but not as in control as last year. She needs to do something to make her stand out from her followers before she fades like cheap perfume. She is absolutely thrilled to be getting an internship with her idol – Marc Jacobs, but will it be all that she expected? And who is the new mystery guy that keeps leaving her messages?

**Alicia Rivera: **Despite her brand new wardrobe – direct from Spain, full of clothes that nobody else in her grade will have, Alicia still feels jealous every time she sees somebody worship Massie. She gets a modelling contract but in order for her to be able to model, she is told to have breast reduction surgery – could this be the answer to her dreams?

**Dylan Marvil: **Down to a size 2 at last, but she is still not happy with her figure. She starts feeling the pressure when she sees her favourite model Liana Beti kicked out of her agency for being to 'fat'. Dylan wants to be skinny once and for all and along the way she meets somebody, somebody who she may become closer to than her best friends.

**Kristen Gregory: **When her grades start slipping, she decides to dye her hair black so that people won't think of her as a dumb blond. She befriends Cheyenne, when Massie and her friends find out that Kristen may be drifting away from them, Massie invents an execution plan, but will this plan kill whatever friendship the girls have left? And what is it that Cheyenne is really hiding? Will Kristen be dragged into whatever it is?

**Claire Lyons:** Has finally grown the bangs out and with her new A-cups, she is giving Alicia a run for her money – literally. When Claire is given the chance to model, she welcomes the idea, until she finds out that she may be replacing Alicia. It makes her wonder if their friendship is really worth it. Claire and Cam are getting really serious now, what will happen when Cam invites her over and his parents are out?

Now that the five girls have been accepted back into OCD after ah-lot of suing from Alicia's dad, TPC will be facing problems deeper than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BLOCK ESTATE  
****Massie's Bedroom  
****8.30pm  
****1st September**

"Hey, it's Massie, I'm not here right now so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP, unless of course you are an LBR, in which case you shouldn't be expecting a reply-" BEEP- Massie stepped out of her shower just in time to hear the recording on her answering machine,

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, You don't know me, but I love you."  
The mystery caller hung up and didn't leave a name.

_How strange, _thought Massie, she was always getting messages from boys but never anonymous ones. The thought of having a mystery caller slipped her mind when she looked towards her mannequin which wore her brand new outfit that her father had brought back for her from his business trip to Paris. Her dark wash skinny jeans, black Marc Jacobs ballet flats, Tara Jarmon camisole layered over a Paul and Joe tank top and to finish the look of perfectly, the latest Louis Vuitton clutch – hot off the catwalk.

Massie logged on to her iMac and checked her email, two new messages; one from Daily Candy and one from her favourite competition site, she flicked through the Daily Candy email and started browsing the other one, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye; a competition called "Meet Marc". She double clicked.

**THE MARVIL ESTATE  
Dylan's Bathroom  
****9.00pm  
****1st September**

Beep, beep, beeeep. Dylan's electronic scale made the familiar beeping noise that she had become accustomed to over the last few years. It meant one of two possibilities; that something good was about to happen, or that something bad was around the corner. Today, it was good news, Dylan had lost another 2lbs bringing her grand total down to 20 lbs lost.  
"Ugh… Still fat…" she sighed.  
"P_ick up your phone, pick up your phone" _Dylan immediately raced toward her ringing cell phone and flipped it open  
"Hey Dyl, it's Leesh. I have to tell you something," Alicia paused for a quick breath and then continued "My mom got a phone call from one of her old modelling friends and, I got an exclusive invite to go to a casting call at a top modelling agency!"  
"Wow!" Gasped Dylan  
"I'm allowed to bring one friend, and I choose you!"  
"Double wow!"  
"It's tomorrow after school kay, Dean will take us there. Oh and one more thing, not a word to Massie or Kristen, or you're _out_"

**Geography Class  
****OCD  
****9.30am  
****2nd September**

"I have the marks of your last test" said Mr Myner as he started handing out the test papers. He congratulated the girls who had done well and reassured those who had done badly.  
"Kristen, I am disappointed in you" he said, and then walked off, leaving Kristen with her test paper. Slowly she turned it over and a bright red "F" stared back at her. The classroom started spinning and Kristen felt sick. She saw Massie waving her cell phone under her desk and quickly took out her phone as if she was drawing a sword.  
**MASSIE: **?s wrong?  
**KRISTEN: **Don't worry. ? did u get in the test?  
**MASSIE: **Tell me! I got an A!  
**KRISTEN: **Its nothing. Really.  
Kristen slid her phone back into her pocket in case Massie was going to send her another text. She was angry at herself, how could she let her grades slip like this? Now she wasn't even Massie's smart friend, she was Massie's dumb blonde friend. She looked around the class and saw Olivia. _Oh no! I'm going to be like Olivia! _So many thoughts raced through her mind. _I don't have money and now I don't have brains. Why would anyone want me?  
_The bell rang and everybody raced to Starbucks, Kristen walked slowly knowing that her friends would claim a booth for them.

"Who wants to go into the city this afternoon?" Massie asked, but it sounded like she was announcing it  
"Sorry, I cant" Alicia looked down at the ground "I have an appointment I just have to keep"  
"Uh… I cant go either" Dylan looked shameful "I have to help my mom with something."  
Alicia sighed, Dylan was terrible at making excuses. She was afraid of Massie's wrath but at the same time she was so excited about the chance she would have at being the supermodel that she saw in her dreams. She would be surrounded by cute model guys and everybody would worship her and wear the clothes that she was wearing, she would finally be numero uno. Number one.  
"You're not planning another sleepover with those LBRs from your dance class are you?" Massie snapped, bringing Alicia back down to earth  
"Uh… no" Alicia said quietly  
"Good" Massie grinned,  
_Whew… She doesn't seem so mad… _Alicia was momentarily relieved, but then she remembered how quickly Massie's attitude towards her could change


End file.
